mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wingedone100/Fatality ideas
Kitana:hawk Kitana lifts the victim into the air. Except they go higher. They begin to scream, Kitana then preforms her fan throw which then stabs the victim's back, she then lifts the victim even higher with her one fan, she uses her fan to float her up, kisses the victim in the air. And then the remains fall to the ground. Jax:solider Jax shoots the victim with his rifle in there legs, causing them to fall to the ground. While on there shot and bleeding legs, Jax knees the victim's face. Breaking it. Jax then rips there arms off and claps the victim's head with them as the blood gushes on Jax. Kintaro:murder Kintaro fires a fireball causing the victim to burn. He then uses his teleport jump and jumps on the victim crushing there ribcage. The victim is now screaming while burning, Kintaro grabs a rib from the broken ribcage bone sticking out of the victim's chest, Kintaro then stabs the victim's throat with it, The victim begins gasping for air, Kintaro then blows the victim up with another fireball and catches the burned skull. Kung lao:Kombo Kung lao takes off his hat and begins slashing the victim's chest about 4 times. The victim is now on their knees trying to stop the bleeding, Kung lao then cuts the victim's legs off while on his/her knees, the victim attempts to crawl away, bleeding and legless. Kung lao then throws his hat on the ground and it spins like his Razor edge fatality, Kung lao then grabs the victim by there back and slowly put their face to his hat, cutting their face off. Kung lao then finishes the victim off by cutting their neck and pushes the victim down while the victim is gasping and then the victim dies. Nitara:lunch Nitara bites the victim's feet and spits some flesh out leaving the feet boneless, the victim begins to scream in horror. Nitara takes out her Kama and slashes the victim's back, it knocks the victim down, Nitara then jumps on the victim's back and begins chewing there neck. The victim attempts to shove Nitara off, but he/she is to weak to throw her off, it then goes to a shoulder view. Nitara She then looks to the camara with the victim's neck in her mouth, she spits it out and then eats the victim while it says "Nitara wins." Moloch:face on the floor Moloch takes out his ball and whacks the victim's skull. It shows an X-ray of the victim's skull breaking. Then Moloch keeps smacking the victim's face 2 times, Moloch then grabs the victim's leg. Rips it off. Beats them to the ground with it. Then smashes their head with his steel ball. Moloch then throws the victim's body off-screen and does his MK:A victory pose. Shang tsung:from hell Shang tsung forms a tornado with his sorcery and throws it at the victim. The victim is now stuck in the tornado and flying around the sky. He slams the victim and the ground, the victim is free from the tornado but is on the ground trying to think what just went on, while they are on the ground. Shang tsung makes a bigger tornado and crashes it on the victim, it drills through the victim cutting them into two. The upper-half of the victim attempts to crawl away but dies Sub-zero:cold Sub-zero grabs the victim and lifts him/her above himself, the victim attempts to land an attack on him trying to get away, but Sub--zero stops them by freezing the lower part of their body. The victim is now screaming for mercy. Sub-zero then places the victim on the ground on their feet, Sub-zero then starts forming a ice beam with his hands, the victim braces for impact and closes their eyes, Sub-zero fires the ice beam and the beam blows up the Victim's torso. Rain:demise Rain launches the victm into the air with a lighting strike. The victim hits the ground and is stunned from the thunder, Rain then lifts his arms up and says "Lighting kill you!" and summons 4 lighting strikes. Each of them blow the victim's limbs off, Rain then picks the victim up and headbutts the victim's head off and cut the limbless body with a thunder strike that makes it look like a victim of Kung lao's MK2 hat slice Category:Blog posts